


Hold Me In This Dream

by RageAgainstTheNormal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageAgainstTheNormal/pseuds/RageAgainstTheNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin have limited time together where they can erase the giant smiles, and let themselves be together, and be themselves. This is one of those times, where Hikaru is pondering life, and gets comfort from his younger twin, who knows how shaky Hikaru's emotions can be, only for Hikaru to turn the situation around, playful manner snapping back into place. Implied Hikaru/Haruhi background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me In This Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, and finally tried to write it. It's simply a short Tumblr 'Under 2,000' Challenge from my feed. Otherwise, this would be stretched out more. ;n; Apologies for any mistakes, or vague material! Enjoy! c:
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or the characters.
> 
> Warnings: Light Self Harm Mention, and Implied Smut.

Roses were a thing of wonder. Beautiful, but sharp and delicate all at the same time. If you could escape the barriers of thorns, the Rose can easily be crushed, and left to die.

This left Hikaru wondering, and in rage. Wasn’t that the very description of humans? They would put borders, walls, and barriers around themselves. But, once you let someone in, the human can easily be crushed, betrayed by their naïve trust.

 

Hikaru had experienced this feeling. He was the eldest of the twins, but also the most emotional. He knew that, as did the rest of the club. Hikaru loved Haruhi, and it was quite obvious to his twin. Kaoru was hurt, which tore apart Hikaru’s insides. Why couldn’t he love? Why couldn’t he just have the both of them? Hikaru was torn. Their relationship inside the club was completely an act, wasn’t it?

That was a lie.

Their relationship stretched beyond the club. Hikaru and Kaoru were inseparable, intertwined by love and brotherhood. It was forbidden, that was a given. That only hurt the two more. They held hands under the table, kissed in the silence of the house, slept in the same bed, experienced the same connecting pleasure, shared warm hugs on cold nights, and comforted each other through the dark days.

 

Then the day came. The day where Haruhi and Tamaki had shared something special. Hikaru had felt it then, what Kaoru was feeling. The feeling of pure betrayal, but the undeniable need to still care for her. It was painful, like a knife through the heart. Hikaru didn’t come to the club for three days after that fateful day. Hikaru didn’t go home for those three days. He was in a daze, a simple feeling of emptiness. Not only had he hurt Kaoru, but he had gotten himself wounded in the process. He couldn’t forgive himself. Hikaru didn’t know how long he ran, how long he cried and screamed… Not until he felt the blood, and the realization.

* * *

 

That day was exactly a week ago. Hikaru had been sent to the hospital, released after the wounds on his wrist were wrapped, and he was stable enough. Hikaru was quiet, yes, but stable. To see Kaoru’s face again… Hikaru didn’t know how long he clung to his twin, crying, in remorse for what he had done to him, and what Haruhi had done to him. He listened to Kaoru sniffle and whisper sweet nothings into his ears, while Hikaru clung to him, much like a child. He felt pathetic, being the eldest twin and doing such a thing.

* * *

 

”Hikaru? You’re dazing again.” Kaoru said as he stepped into the steamy bathroom, amber eyes washing over his twin, whom was sitting in silence in the tub. He had been this way all week. They didn’t return to the club in this time, only Kaoru came once, telling Tamaki, quite angrily, what happened. He was furious, and this wasn’t normal for Kaoru. It wasn’t Tamaki’s fault, but indirectly, he had still hurt his brother.

”I’m just thinking.” Hikaru replied to his younger twin, glancing up from the swirls in the water that had been oh-so entrancing. Of course he had been thinking, while waiting for Kaoru to join him in the tub. He wasn’t himself today, quiet, and hiding his emotions. Not so hiding, just not audibly expressing them. Kaoru could read them from his face like a book, seeing every detail that washed through Hikaru’s mind.

Kaoru smiled at Hikaru, pushing his pants and undergarments to his ankles to reveal his pale skin, before he also tugged off his shirt, crossing his arms across his chest. He was glad Hikaru had prepared a hot bath; the manor was freezing. “Tell me about it.” Kaoru said, before walking quietly over to the tub, where he gently put one foot in. Kaoru automatically sighed, amber eyes shining with content at the temperature of the water. Carefully, Kaoru put his other leg in, before sitting down in front of his twin, letting his own back rest against Hiakru’s chest. The warmth from Hikaru and the tub were enticing… Even hearing Hikaru’s soft heartbeat was enough for the younger twin. Sighing deeply, Kaoru let his arms fall to his sides, fingers softly tracing circles on Hikaru’s thighs.

Hikaru watched his twin carefully, before he finally registered his twin’s caramel tone. “I’m grateful. You aren’t holding a grudge against me for being an asshole.” Hikaru told Kaoru, a soft frown appearing on his lips. Though, feeling his brothers warmth against him, Hikaru relaxed his stiff back into the tub, letting Kaoru lean heavily against him. Finally, his brain wasn’t on full panic mode. Carefully, Hikaru wrapped his arms gently around his younger twin, burrowing his face into the back of Kaoru’s nice smelling hair.

Kaoru laughed, and loud at that. “Of course I’m not holding a grudge over you, Hikaru. I love you. I wouldn’t be that mean.” The red head mused, snuggling back happily into his brother. He was glad to see Hikaru at least relax a little, which made him playfully slump into Hikaru, tilting his head back to stare at him.

Hikaru bit his lip, a smile slowly curling up his pale lips. That was what he needed to hear at the moment, more than anything. To see Kaoru’s smiling, playful face… “I love you too, Kaoru.” He replied softly, gently lifting a hand from the water to drop a bead of water on Kaoru’s nose. For the first time in that day, Hikaru full blown giggled at how Kaoru scrunched his nose up.

Kaoru grinned, after he shook the water off of his nose. “You’re smiling.” He commented, turning around in the bath to face Hikaru, legs overlapping with his twins’. Hikaru was stunning, and beautiful to Kaoru. They were twins, so it was odd, but Hikaru had this sparkle to his eyes… It was rare to see now, and it was the most stunning thing Kaoru had ever seen. Ever since he was young, Kaoru could remember the nights, where his young self would stare back at Hikaru, into his sparkling eyes.

Hikaru lowered his head, smiling down at the water. “I suppose I am.” He agreed, before glancing back up at Kaoru, still wearing a playful smile. At this moment, all was right. There was no Haruhi, no memories of bad times, no worries… Just Kaoru. “I’ll wash your hair for you.” Hikaru more so told his twin, not taking no for an answer, as he grabbed the shampoo from the shelf next to him. The water made soft rippling sounds as he shifted, making him sigh. Baths really were relaxing; especially with your lover.

Of course, Kaoru had blushed. How could he not? Hikaru was a romantic, and no matter the issue, Kaoru would blush as red as a fresh tomato. It was simply his nature. Then, Hikaru’s hands hit his hair, and the younger twin sighed in content. It was a relaxing act, having someone wash your hair. Kaoru made a soft groan of content from the simple pleasure, still staring at Hikaru, leaned forward so his twin could wash his hair easier. “Thanks, Hika.~” Kaoru said, unable to hold back his own giggles. Hika… Such an old nickname…

Hikaru coughed, pausing his actions of washing Kaoru’s hair. “K-Kaoru?” Hikaru questioned, eyes wide in wonder. That damned nickname… Why did it return? Feeling more vulnerable than he wanted to be, Hiakru pursed his lips, pushing Kaoru over in the bathtub, now looming over him. “That’s mean, Kaoru.” Hikaru breathed, nuzzling his face into the younger twin’s neck. He could play too, and well.

Kaoru had squeaked in surprise, before blushing not only at the weird sound that he made, but the fact that Hikaru was nuzzling him. For Satan’s sake, who wouldn’t blush at something like that?

“Nu-Uh.” Kaoru retorted.

“Uh-Huh.”

“No!”

“Yep.”

“Hmph!” Kaoru finally said, giving into Hikaru. “You’re the mean one.”

“Pft.” Snorting, Hikaru softly slid his hand down his twin’s chest. “I can be mean if you want me too.” Came the soft murmur, which left a shiver going down Kaoru’s spine.

Kaoru bit his lip, and pretty damn hard at that, gazing down at Hikaru. “I don’t think I would mind…” Kaoru said, trailing off as Hikaru’s fingers softly drew circles into his waist. The little shit was teasing him.

Hikaru chuckled, a large grin on his face. His normal trickster self was back for the most part, as he once again, slid his hand closer to Kaoru’s groin. Of course he was teasing him. For Hikaru, it was only natural to tease Kaoru. “Would you rather I not touch you at all? You would have to take care of that yourself, then.” Hiakru practically purred, licking his lips. He knew what to say, what to do, exactly how to act to drive Kaoru insane.

“Fine! J-Just… Please?” Kaoru snapped, before turning his tone into a begging one once more. The only thing he saw next was Hikaru coming closer to him, before lips hit his own into a deep, passionate kiss, and a hand wrapped around his cock. Kaoru moaned, making Hikaru laugh against his lips. Hiakru was back, and now, Kaoru wasn’t sure if he was thrilled, or screwed. Literally, at that.


End file.
